Love Like Winter
by lilli-hannah
Summary: Commish for Dassy :] Draco and his sister are left alone in the house at winter. Warming up becomes a game and a passionate secret love.


"Just our luck,"Draco shuddered as icy winds whipped at the windows, cracking, screetching and screaming outside. "The day mother and father go out they don't even leave us with anything warm."

"Your anger should keep you warm, but I can't get angry when I'm cold and it's freezing. Even in this coat,"she whispered, teeth chattering. With a sigh, Draco opened the frosty window. "What do you think you're doing?!"Lillith gasped, hurrying over and slamming it shut, almost snapping his fingers off in the process. "Sorry,"she sighed, seeing his shocked expression. "It's just so cold and I'm worried about therapy tomorrow and everything and..."

"Hey, shush,"he rolled his eyes a little, smiling and sat down, pulling her to sit next to him. "If we huddle up it'll be warmer, I think."

"I hope so,"she laughed a little as she cuddled closer to Draco, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. It took a while before both of them heated up and when they did, that was only slightly. The chilly air was leaking in somehow, and it was slowly returning to the freezing point it had been before. This called for more cuddling, Draco thought, and pulled her a little closer, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her front to keep her close. Lillith didn't mind, at that moment she'd do anything to keep warm.

With a little glance to the side, Draco first truly looked at his sister close up and noticed that she was beautiful. At school, the only girls he'd ever hung around with her Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode; neither of which were particularly good looking. He had always teased her about her dark hair, that had skipped a generation from her mother's side, but her eyes...yes, they were his and his father's colour, he had seen his own in the mirror every morning. But her's were just perfect. The perfect shape and sparkling- his rarely sparkled, except with anger. Her skin, it was even paler than his, and flawless like Narcissa's. It seemed she had inherited the right features from each of her parents. It was so tempting to just...

"Draco!"she gasped, blinking at him when she felt a peck to her cheek. Draco had not kissed her in ages. Why the sudden change? But a blush appeared on her cheeks, along with a playful smile and she pecked his cheek back. "If you want to start a kissy fight, you'll finish it,"she laughed, her intentions innocent and naive to what would happen next.

For a few moments they rolled on the floor, laughing childishly and trying to kiss each other's cheeks. Neither noticed that they were warming up quickly as they rolled, finally stopping for breath as Draco had her pinned beneath him. Both gasped for breath amongst laughter, Lillith's soft and Draco's childish. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and then another...and another. Lillith looked up at him as her laughing slowly died down, their breathing heavy so that they could feel each other's breathing against their lips as Draco hovered just a little above her's. They were serious now, no laughing, barely even a smile. Though emotion was there, in their icy grey eyes, that were now seeming so much brighter.

Draco searched her eyes, losing himself deep in them to find it. And there it was, twinkling as bright as stars. A little closer, he leant down, closing his eyes for a second.

"Lillith.."he whispered, opening them again and looking back into her's, before both their lips met. A passionate fire burning inside both of the siblings was threatening to emerge, neither hoping it would be contained much longer. But it had to be the right time...

That didn't matter as the kisses grew more intense, starting off as a tender touch to the lips and becoming increasingly more feiry. Her hands tangled in his icy blonde hair, his kept him held up, but those hands itched to explore. Draco was known for his rather horny attitude, and his sister was no exception of beauty that turned him on. In fact, she was so much better than the muggle sluts in the Playwitch magazines he had a sudden urge to tortch them all..Nah, he decided to keep them...you know, just in case. But instead of the smutty impact they had, Lillith's was more of a subtle sexiness, an innocent one. He loved her playfulness as she tugged at his hair teasingly, his lips brushing against her neck and his teeth retracing the path.

When he didn't feel much response from her, he smirked a little and realised he would have to take lead; he had almost forgotten his sister was a year younger and almost oblivious to sex. Most of the girls in his year had already slept with their first, but Lillith was younger and he would make sure it was perfect for her. To begin with, he started undoing the buttons on her top, stopping halfway down to reveal her collarbone, which his teeth enjoyed nibbling and sinking into.

The biting hurt, a little, and she gave a soft whimper as she felt her clothing being removed, teasingly, tauntingly slowly. She wasn't completely naive, she knew what was happening and what was about to happen. There were enough stories told by girls at school- most that made her sick from hearing the boys they had been with- for her to know about it. Society would not find this right. A brother and sister turned on by each other would not be classed as normal. But neither were to tell, and neither cared. And, from the hard bulge in Draco's pants, she knew that she was probably going to be in slight pain. But it did not throw her off what she wanted. In fact, it drove her on more.

It was clear she had gotten the hint when she began unbuttoning his shirt, but he quickly pulled her up onto the couch and pinned her to it, his lips nuzzling her neck once more, hovering playfully just above her's. Finishing her first task, she pulled the black shirt away, throwing it to the floor so he was now half naked above her own almost stripped form. He had removed everything on her except for her underwear, which he implied were going off next.

"Why do you wear such complicated clothing?"he laughed a little- it was beautiful clothing, yes, only the finest for Malfoys, but it was a hell of an ordeal to remove. Too many clasps and lacings and ribbons to fiddle with. Maybe that was why he was getting more and more seduced by this tempting creature that lay beneath him. Gods, this was building up heat. By hell it was- hotter than hell! And he hissed as he forced himself to ignore the painfully solid "thing" in his trousers, dying to get out.

But this was it. Her final kiss before her virginity was lost to Draco. To her own brother...who she loved more dearly than life. This was it. This was the moment. The final shredding of clothing took place. They took one final breath and Draco captured her lips.


End file.
